


Nightmare

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Crossover, Established Relationship, FFXV x KH, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Promptis - Freeform, Two Fathers, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: People are persecuted by two different types of nightmares: those that happen during sleep and those that occur when you have your eyes open, in everyday life.





	1. Nightmare with closed eyes

The light of the fire illuminated the blade of swords slowly rising toward the night sky. Noctis was lying on the ground in a pool of blood and could not move or make a sound for help.

The choked sound of a newborn had a part of the strength to Noctis who raised his head and murmured with a faint voice: - Riku.-. His son was a few meters away from him.

The Daemons sensing the baby's back turned his attention to him, while Noctis shouted: - No! No! Leave my son alone! -. He tried to stand up, but his body did not respond to his commands.

The monster lifted its six arms towards the sky and then lowered its swords against the newborn, while Noctis shouted: - Riku! -.

Noctis gave a strangled cry as he sat with his heart beating madly on his chest. The boy tried to calm himself down with long breaths as he watched the room and made sure it was just a nightmare.

Noctis turned his gaze to Prompto who continued to sleep beside him and thought, "It was just a nightmare!" He ran a hand over his face, while his other hand was resting on the area of the heart.

The prince got out of bed and went to check the crib where Riku slept blissfully. Noctis gently picked up his son and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead "It's all right! It was just a nightmare ... "and went to sit in the salon chair.

Noctis thought as he cradled his son in his arms "And if it was not just a nightmare? But a premonitory dream ?! "He began to tremble as he clutched Riku to his chest, who was so blissfully unaffected to sleep.

The tired voice of Prompto resounds in the apartment: - Noct? Is Riku hungry? Do you need help? -. He noticed that his fiancé was trembling and his face was pale and he asked worriedly: - Is Riku bad? -.

Noctis murmured in a low voice: "No, I just had the usual nightmare in an even more terrifying version." He looked down at Riku again.  
Prompto knew well what nightmare Noctis was talking about and immediately went to sit next to him to kiss him and caress the scar gently to calm the dark.

After they became friends, Noctis told him of when he was attacked by a daemons as a child and he risked losing his life and his subsequent trip to Tenebrea where he met Luna. That close encounter with death had left a prominent scar on the back of the prince along with nightmares, which occasionally haunted him.

Whenever Noctis had a nightmare, Prompto comforted him by kissing Noctis on his lips several times and sometimes even on the scar. And that cure always worked with Noctis who returned serene and assonated.

The blond asked between a kiss and another: - Why more terrifying? -. He noticed that Noctis held Riku tight to his chest.

Noctis answered in a low voice as he leaned his head against Prompto's shoulder: "This time Riku was in my nightmare. I have not been able to protect him from that monster ... -.

Prompto kissed on the cheek and then on the lips and whisper in a low voice: - It was just a nightmare, Noct! A distorted version of your memories together with Riku.-.

Noctis asked in an alarmed tone: "What if it was not like you?" And if it were a premonitory dream?! -. He turned his gaze to the window and murmured: "That daemons may still be around ..." As he spoke Prompto continued to kiss him gently.

The blond stopped by noting that this time his special care did not have its usual effect.

Prompto asked worriedly: - What do you think, Noct? -.

Noctis answered in a grim voice: "As in my nightmare, I will never be able to protect either Riku or you! I will not even know how to protect my people once I am the king. I'll be a total failure even in this! -. He noticed that Riku was stirring in his sleep and began to rock him gently, finding again for a few moments the calm.

Prompto smiled and murmured in a soft and calm voice: - You're wrong, Noct! -. He left a delicate kiss on the cheek.

Noctis asked with a broken, unlit voice: "How can you say I'm wrong?" He looked at his son who had calmed down and had gone back to sleep peaceful and quiet.

Prompto answered in a serious and sure voice: "Because I know you and I am sure that you are able to protect us and to become a good king someday." I stroked Riku's hand with one finger and continued: "As I am convinced, I can be a good parent myself. Although I have never had a real relationship with my parents and I do not know what it means to have a real family and I am discovering every day that I live with you and with Riku.-. Every right thing and every wrong thing that he did helped him to grow and be formed to become a better parent.

Noctis asked hesitantly and with a slight fear of his future: - Do you really think so? Do you really trust me? -.

Prompto kissed Noctis on the lips and said calmly: - Yes! The exact same trust you have for me.-. He looked at Riku and added: - And the same applies to Riku.-. He kissed him once more on his lips to emphasize his words with force.

Noctis lowered his head to his son and seeing him so quiet and confident in his arms, he threw a long sigh and calmed down. The boy raised his head to look at Prompto and murmured: "Who knows ... maybe you're right about me ... -. He felt calmer, but determined to become stronger to protect what he loves.

Prompto replied as he wrinkled his nose: - You'll see that I'll be right! You will protect us and you will be a great king.-. He threw a long yawn.  
Noctis murmured lightly: "Perhaps it is better to go back to sleep." The nightmare now seemed a distant memory and even this all the merit was only Prompto who had helped him with his gestures.

Prompto agreed with Noctis and picked up Riku to bring him back to his cradle, followed by Noctis who closed his eyes trying to imagine a completely different scene from the horrible one he had seen in his nightmare, in which he could protect Riku .

After Prompto put in the cradle Riku, he went to bed and kissed Noctis several times until he too fell asleep and this time the nightmare was replaced by a dream.


	2. nightmare with open eyes

Prompto watched Riku go towards the exit and asked in a strange voice: "Are you going to leave with King Mickey for a new trip?"

Riku answered with a serious voice: - Yes! We absolutely must find Aqua before Master Xehanort and his allies make their first move. " He looked out the window and found King Mickey ready to leave for their mission.

Prompto put a hand on Riku's shoulder and exclaimed: - So, let's hope this time you and Mickey can find Aqua. I wish you all the luck of this world.-. He hugged his son energetically.

Riku smiled and returned the hug: - Thank you, dad! -. After a few minutes he said, "Now, I have to go, Dad." He pulled away from the embrace and went out to reach Mickey.

Riku waved goodbye and Prompto immediately returned energetically and with a big smile on his lips, before closing the door and looking out the window, Riku set off with Mickey to a new world.

Prompto looked down and murmured touching his chest: - And here the nightmare returns ... every time our son leaves for a trip and leaves me alone. -. A tear slid down the man's cheek: "It hurts, Noct! It makes this nightmare terribly bad that I live every day more than having only half the heart. And the fact of perceiving your presence from time to time does not help to erase the pain.-.

He leaned his back against the wall: "Sometimes I want to be more selfish, Noct! I wanted to stop you and convince you that there were other ways to defeat Ardyn and bring the light back to Eos. Because you have always been my light, but I could not deny it to the inhabitants of Eos and to Riku, the gesture of love of a father.-.

He rubbed his chest to try to tackle the pain that tore him from inside and continued: - And the same goes for Riku! Our son is also my light, but I can not stop them from doing what they want. I can not stop them being a master of the keyblade and if one day it will ... King of Lucis.-.  
Prompto looked at a non-specific point in the house and continued: - And I'm afraid, Noct! I'm afraid something might happen to Riku and that this nightmare becomes even more horrible. " He looked at a photograph above the table and continued in which there were all three: - And I try to resist because exactly like you, I love our son and I want him to live his life. I will support his choices and I will try to stay close to them without taking away their freedom and enduring this nightmare.-. He wiped away the tears, while the shape of Noctis in front of him.

Prompto held out his hand to Noctis, but immediately that image changed into the terrible one he had seen in the throne room, after the return of light on Eos. That was how his nightmare with open eyes began and tormented him from that terrible day.


End file.
